sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Celine Boudreaux
Celine Boudreaux, is a fictional Character on Sweet Valley University. She is from Louisiana and is a chain-smoker. Personality Celine has been described as manipulative and conniving, to which both Jessica and Elizabeth both shared the same dislike for. She is also described as blinded by love by William White, which lead to her being his henchwoman. Sweet Valley University Celine was first introduced in the first novel as Elizabeth's first roommate. She came from Simeon Academy for Girls, a fictional all girl's private school, which her grandmother sent her there to improve on her bad behavior. Though Celine appeared very sweet and innocent, Elizabeth saw her as she truly is, self-centered and callous. They didn't get along well at all and she would sometimes snoop around to find out more about the secret society. Celine also was jealous of her because she was dating William. When she learned that he attempted to kill Elizabeth, she became blinded with love believing that William's feelings for her have changed until he betrays Celine by attempting to kill her too. She despises Jessica for attempting to prevent her from joining the Thetas when she revealed her involvement with William, though Alison was able to get her in. After her own family disowns her for her involvement with William, Celine was desperate for money and began drug dealing to make ends meet. She previously dated Jordan until he discovered her secret and eventually cooperated with Nick to clear Jessica of the drug dealing charges. Celine was later charged for drug dealing and presumably never seen again. Relationships William White A psychopathic and racist man whom Celine is in love with. William doesn't reciprocate her feelings, but equally enjoys playing Celine for the naive and selfish person she is. After William attempted to kill her, Celine is forced to cooperate with Elizabeth to survive. He presumably dies, but Celine was disowned by her family for the incident. Jordan Wilson A nerd whom Celine was involved in a relationship with. Though she sees some resemblance of William in him, he was nowhere near that. She manipulated Jordan to get involved with her scheme with the false pretense of her trying to help a nonexistent relative. However, Jordan was suspicious and eventually learned the truth about Celine's drug dealings. Though scared of the people she was doing dealings with, Nick convinced him to help clear Jessica's name, which he does that leads to Celine's arrest. Elizabeth Wakefield From the first time that Celine and Elizabeth met, they didn't like each other. She sees Liz as squeaky clean and a goody-two shoes. Celine had been in love with William and was jealous of her dating him. After his failed attempt to kill Celine, she is forced to cooperate with Elizabeth to survive. Presumably their relationship still hasn't changed, though Celine learned to respect Elizabeth. Jessica Wakefield Elizabeth's twin sister whom also shares the same dislike for Celine, due to her involvement with William in his attempt to kill her sister and their friends. She hates Jessica for exposing her involvement to the Thetas, though she had Alison on her side. When she got arrested for drug dealing, Celine thought she was safe until Nick and Jordan exposed her for the deed. Alison Quinn The vice president of Theta Alpha Theta sorority. Celine Boudreaux befriended Alison due to their shared dislike for Jessica. After she got charged for drug dealing, the Thetas unsympathetically kicked Celine out and overthrew Alison's attempt to keep her in the sorority. Peter Wilbourne III Sigma Alpha's president whom dated Celine until the 5th novel. He presumably was involved in William's Secret Society. Granny Boudreaux Celine's old-fashioned grandmother who doesn't have much of a liking for her. She had sent her to Simeon Academy, a boarding school for girls to get her to clean up her act. When she learned of Celine's involvement with William, Granny along with the rest of the family disowns her for it. Category:Characters Category:SVU